


Quick Release

by Sins_of_the_Scruff



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ch. 2 has some extra fluff, Dog - Freeform, I just want them to be happy, M/M, OC - Papyrus, OC characters, Shameless Smut, a little fluff, maybe a little backstory, steve - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sins_of_the_Scruff/pseuds/Sins_of_the_Scruff
Summary: Steve's a grouchy boy who doesn't care for Dog's clinginess. Dog wants to get the stick out of Steve's ass. Debauchery ensues.
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A little gift ficlet for @FancyRatties on Twitter! *18+ only twitter!!* Based on her two wonderful boys, Steve and Dog. I hope I did the two justice(was SO glad to catch more info for Dog before finishing this.) I hope you enjoy and hope to write more for your boys in the future!!

It was a quiet afternoon in the household, for once.

Cass was out, Valiente and King were out probably hunting more unsuspecting victims, hopefully staying out for the rest of the night. They were too fucking loud when they brought their prey back home. Steve sat on the couch staring at the tv that was currently off. He thought about watching some shows, but nothing sounded good. Even if it was, that sinking guilty feeling he got whenever he was enjoying something often soured his mood. The feeling often led to dark thoughts of the past, a frosty air hovering over the bandana he wore around his neck. 

He didn’t like to dwell on those memories for long, the nightmares already robbed him of his sleep most nights. The deep, orange bags under his eyes combined with his grouchy demeanor meant most of the guys left him be. Most of them. The couch suddenly dipped and he scowled as he turned to see Dog flop back onto the couch. He shifted to the edge as far as he could. Dog hadn’t left the house with the others as he wasn't much of a “go out and explore the public” type. If he did go out, he was attached at the hip to Cass or King. The dude couldn’t handle being alone. 

Steve could understand that, he supposed. But, whereas he was fine being alone for a little while as it helped settle his thoughts, it seemed like a death sentence to Dog. For the most part, Dog didn’t annoy him, but fuck, today he just wanted to be left alone! Not, I’m in the room and not talking to you alone, but get fuck away and left me be a fucking grump in peace! Steve glared at him, but it did little dissuade him. If anything Dog smiled that annoying smile, one that said, “make me.” 

Like hell was he going to try and spar with him. His ass would be dust three ways from Sunday before he even got off an attack. He couldn’t even save his little brother from the fight that ended his life. Ugh, those thoughts and damned devil voice that took the form of his little bro were starting to echo inside his skull, blaming him, damning him for his cowardice. If only he had done more, if only he had-

_ “Ya look like ya got a lot on your mind, Stevie. I think I got somethin’ that’ll help with that.” _

Steve flinched as Dog was suddenly sitting in the middle of the couch, mere inches away from him. He was still smiling that stupid smile. Steve cursed as he recoiled, wanting no part of whatever Dog was insinuating. 

_ “fuck off, you dirty mutt, don’ wanna be bothered right now.” _

Dog first looked like he was going to cry, taking offense at the rude nickname. Steve thought that would be it, but Dog’s sadness turned into a frown, seemingly taking his rebuff as a challenge. Dog didn’t back down from a challenge. He changed tactics and leaned in, dragging a clawed finger up his shorts and sweetly smiled.  _ “Don’ be like that, Stevie, ‘m just thinkin’ if ya had a little fuck, ya might get that stick outta yer ass.” _

Steve’s eye lights went wide, then quickly fell into a glare. He hated that nickname. Even if he did have a stick up his ass, a quick fuck with Dog sure wasn’t going to solve anything. Dog didn’t know or didn’t care about personal space as he leaned closer, drawing circles on his shorts with his sharp fingertip, _“oh c’mon, don’ think I can’t smell the want on ya. How long has it been, huh? I can help you take care of it, and then maybe you can help me?”_

Steve was off the couch like he had been burned, leaving Dog to flop face forward onto the arm rest with a curse. The usually mild and soft mannered Dog now turned salacious was too weird. Steve could feel his cheekbones burning hot as he swiftly walked away from the living room and into his room. He shut the door and locked it, catching the 2nd lock as well for good measure. Fuck that clingy dude. He sat down at his desk and put his face into his hands, sighing deeply. 

A few minutes passed and he dwelled on Dog’s remarks. Just how long was it since he last got off? Could he even get off anymore? He seldom used his magic, maybe for little things here and there, but he honestly couldn’t remember the last time he used his ecto body. He sat back and closed his eyes, letting his hands travel under his hoodie to fondle at his ribs and spine. Couldn’t hurt to try, right?

He groaned as he tweaked his lower ribs and sighed as his magic started warming in his joints and trickling down his spine. He shivered as it dropped into his pelvis and condensed into a thin fog. Minutes ticked by as he continued to fondle himself. Eventually, he frowned and stopped with a frustrated growl when nothing formed. He definitely felt horny, but his magic just wasn’t connecting. 

Well shit. 

He slammed his fist onto the desk, wincing as the pain shot up his arm. Putting his arms on the desk, he laid his head down and whined. Now he was grumpy and fucking horny without relief. He was cursing his efforts when something suddenly tickled his left tibia. Something gripped his right leg as the tickling traveled up to his patella. His magic reacted in interest as it started swirling in his joints again.  _ “what the fuck is goin-” _

He sat back to look underneath and saw Dog was crammed there, licking a trail up his leg with a long, curling tongue. How in the hell did he get past his locked door and underneath his desk!? Steve’s instincts had gone to absolute shit. Dog’s eye lights burned brightly and he smiled as Steve started to rise from his chair. A sharp “ping” then forced Steve back down, unable to escape. Dog chuckled as he continued to play with him, _ “Sit and stay awhile, Stevie. Lemme drive for once. Lets see if there’s any purr left in ya engine.” _

Steve could only watch as clawed fingertips travelled up and into his shorts. They hovered for a moment before he dragged them down his femurs, leaving a trail of scratches with marrow beading up. Steve hissed as the pain seemed to spur his magic on. The fog that condensed just beneath his shorts, grew thicker and brighter. Just on the verge of forming something. 

Dog chuckled as his fingers wandered over the top of his shorts where it was the brightest and popped the fly and unzipped. The raw magic in his pelvis was pulsing, matching the quickening beat of his soul. Dog grinned salaciously, _ “There we go, now are ya gonna give me somethin’ to play with, or am I gonna have to get nasty?”  _

Steve whimpered as another flush of magic rushed down his spine, he wasn’t used to this at all. His magic was already painfully sensitive and he couldn’t stop a moan as Dog experimented with it as he dipped in and swirled with his fingertips.

_ “Don’ matter what ya give me. But I’m curious, will ya give me a pretty little pussy to lick and play with? Maybe a thick cock for me to stroke and suck on? Can ya do both, I wonder?” _

Steve choked back a gasp as his ecto snapped into place all at once and settled into a relatively thick cock. Dog was taken aback, for only a moment, then admired the bright orange magic. Steve’s breathing was heavy, his skull felt lightheaded as he stared down at his twitching dick and to Dog who was looking at it like it was a sweet lollipop. Dog’s eye lights were bright as he smiled up at him. He tensed as Dog’s claws neared his sensitive magic, how much could he actually take? 

He whimpered as Dog curled his fingers around his shaft and gave an experimental squeeze. A spark of pleasure raced up his spine as he jerked in his chair and bit down on his banana, muffling his cries. Dog only laughed at his expense, _ “Sensitive, aren’tcha? Don’ worry, I’ll make ya feel so good.”  _

Dog’s fingers were slightly rough as they caressed the sensitive, soft orange magic and his claws pricked softly. It was such a foreign feeling that he couldn’t help but moan out loud. Dog took that as all he needed before leaning in and licking a quick swipe up the bottom of his shaft to flick the head. Steve nearly screamed at the sensation, tears dotting his sockets. 

Thanks to the hold on his soul, he could only sit and shake as the tongue licked up and down his cock. Dog’s tongue had a bit of texture and dragged on his smooth ecto. Stars, he hadn’t felt this sort of feeling in so long. He bit down on the bandana as his dick was suddenly engulfed in the warm, wet heat of Dog’s mouth. Steve struggled to catch his breath. This was too, too much! His dick throbbed as the first splurts of pre come dribbled into Dog’s mouth. Dog groaned happily, the vibrations adding further sensation that had Steve’s spine locking up. 

Dog’s mouth was warm, his fangs scraping his magic ever so gently, and he nearly cried when he started bobbing his head, sucking firmly. The pleasure was all too much, it had been really too long since he last busted a nut and Dog could sense it as he worked him harder, faster. He couldn’t even move his arms to grasp Dog’s skull, but he didn’t know if he’d push away or urge on to go faster. One of Dog’s hands reached out and held one of his hands, gripping it lovingly. His sockets were squeezed shut as his pleasure grew, the brink of it all coming fast. Then...a familiar voice echoed out.

_ “Oh My, Dear Brother. What Are You Doing?” _

Steve’s sockets snapped open. He looked around and saw nothing. A particular long suck jerked him and he panted hard. He squeezed Dog’s hand and he squeezed back. It helped, if only for a second. At the corner of his eye, he saw a flicker of something or someone. The voice piped up again, closer,  _ “So This Is What You've Been Up To While My Dust Blows Away In The Forest? Chasing Your Pleasures, Your Own Satisfaction? What Makes You Think You Deserve Such Kindness?" _

Steve shook his head, it couldn’t be his brother. His brother was trapped back in that awful death cycle, one that he couldn’t prevent. Meanwhile, Dog’s other hand had crept into his shorts and rubbed along his formed ecto, his claws tickling the soft flesh. Whatever dark thoughts he had were being pushed away, he was so close, so very close. He whimpered as he stared back down at Dog, torn between him and the supposed “ghost” of his brother. Dog only stared back and sucked more, before releasing to catch his breath. He released his hand and rubbed at his jaw, moving it around.  _ “Ya taste sweet, ya know that? You feel so warm around my hands and in my mouth, ya must be close, right? Come on now, Stevie, I know you need this. Come for me.” _

Steve whimpered as Dog stroked him, his clawed thumb rimming his head and bringing the slick down the rest of his shaft. Dog stroked faster, the roughness of his hands driving him crazy. That horrible feeling of being watched was back, but he couldn’t stop the rush as he came with a soft cry. Dog didn’t so much as flinch as Steve came thickly all over his face. His tongue darting out to catch the trails down his face, not wanting to waste one drop. Steve shivered as his orgasm dwindled away, his dick left slightly soft. It gave a twitch or two as he watched Dog clean his face of the honey hued cum. 

Steve breathed heavily, trying to make sense of everything. Did he imagine the voice, was this really happening, did he really just cum all over Dog’s face?! His world suddenly tilted as his chair was pushed back and he hit the floor. The breath knocked from him, he could only watch as Dog emerged from under the desk, his face flushed with his own need. The magic that held him down was now lifting him up and proceeded to throw him onto the bed. He landed with a huff. Again, he was pinned by magic. Dog was whimpering as he hastily removed his tank top and pants and clambered onto the bed to sit on top of him.

Steve came face to face with bright red ruby magic, Dog’s ecto snapping into place as he continued to whine. _ “Please, please, I need it. I gave you release, now I want it. I need it.”  _ Gone was the dominant personality and all that was left was Dog’s painful neediness. Dog’s ecto had formed a red puffy pussy, already dripping with need. He could feel his wetness as it soaked thru his hoodie down to his ecto. Steve hissed as Dog pulled up and away, hovering over his quickly hardening dick, the heat from his core dripping down onto him. Dog was staring down at him, panting and stroking his ribs. He was obviously waiting, but waiting for what?

Steve grit his teeth in frustration as the heat continued to drip onto him before yelling,  _ “Well? Get on with it, then!”  _

Dog jumped, obviously spooked but quickly slammed his hips down, taking him to the hilt in one go. Steve cursed as a different sort of wet heat engulfed him. It was hotter, tight like a vice. Dog was whimpering as he shook on top of him, his little tail wagging. 

_ “So good, so good, so good.”  _ Dog chanted as he lifted slightly and then pressed back down. His slick cunt was a tight grip that refused to let go each time he eased back down. It was an incredible feeling. Dog set the pace as he quickly started bouncing on him, chasing his own bliss. Steve could only watch with a hazy gaze as he was used, watching Dog’s eye lights morphing briefly to hearts when his dick hit that certain spot.

Dog grabbed one of his hands and placed his thumb on his clit, pleading  _ “rub it, p-please! I want to cum now!” _ Steve honestly felt he couldn’t say no to that face. His thumb rubbed up, down, and in circles, making Dog keen with pleasure. It was twofold as Steve cursed as his pussy clamped down harder around his dick. He was throbbing, his own hips trying to thrust up into Dog despite the magic keeping him still, trying to further the pleasure. Steve rubbed harder, then pinched Dog’s clit and Dog froze, crying out in ecstasy. 

Liquid heat covered his dick as his pussy spasmed and then spilled out from where they were joined. Steve’s eye lights rolled up into his skull as he felt his own release, groaning at the sensation, coming for a second time. Dog pulled out with a slight wince and flopped to the side of the bed, still shaking. The magic that held Steve down disappeared and he was finally allowed to move. He rolled to his side to stare at Dog. There was so much to unpack with what just happened….but Steve found himself pulling Dog close.

His mind was clear, if only for right now. There were no memories, no dust, nothing haunting him. Just...bliss. Dog wrapped around him and murmured softly. Steve didn’t know if this soft, safe feeling was permanent, but he was going to relish this moment of peace. His sockets were heavy and he found them closing, finally shutting and drifting off to sleep.


	2. Quick Release 2: Electric Boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Dog are back at it again, this time with some sad feels and then a dabble of sex!

The sound of various video game sounds echoed throughout the house as Dog sat in the middle of the living room wrestling with an invisible opponent. The controller he held in his hands was swept around in frantic movements, his tail brushing across the floor as it wagged along in enthusiasm. The wild actions were supposed to help him win in whatever game he was playing he would say. The others would just shrug and leave him to his devices, only hearing a loud howl or a strangled curse when he ended up in a game over. After the sixth time of perishing to foe in MarrowBorne, he threw the controller away in frustration.

_ “Fuck this stupid ass game.” _

His arms folded over his chest in frustration, licks of anger bubbling up. Not anger like before, this was just pettiness and frustration pouring over some dumb video game. He had the sudden idea to just yeet the entire system out the window, but then Steve would be even grumpier than what he was normally. It was his system after all. Speaking of, Steve should be around the house somewhere. He didn’t go anywhere on the weekends and mostly kept to himself, well, when Dog wasn’t pestering him for companionship.

On cue, Steve walked in from the laundry room, carrying a large basket of clothes and bedsheets. He slowed as he saw the game on screen and sneered. He threw the basket onto the couch and hung over the back of it, grinning.  _ “Dude, you suck.” _

Dog frowned, he knew that! The several times that he saw the game over screen didn’t mean Steve had to rub it in his face. His eye lights flashed bright as he glared back at him.  _ “Thanks, asshole.” _

Steve came around from the couch and over to where he had tossed the controller. Booting the game back up, he surprised Dog by sitting down relatively close to him on the floor and began at the last checkpoint.

_ “Lemme me show you how the master does it. _

Dog’s petulant glare melted and a hint of red flashed across his cheekbones. His tail wagged, betraying his happiness at just having Steve near. He grabbed a pillow to hold and settled in to watch as Steve played through the game with ease. Hours later, near the end of the game, Steve’s sockets burned with fatigue while Dog was rocking back and forth, tensely nervous as the final boss entered the screen.

Steve hastily wiped away beaded sweat from his forward as the battle began and he maneuvered with ease, dodging several attacks. He knew this game like the back of his hand and proceeded to have his fun with taking the enemy down slowly, playfully. He was whittling down the enemy’s health when that familiar chill settled around his neck and hung onto him. 

_ “Well Brother, I See You’re Doing Well In Defeating This Enemy, It’s A Shame You Couldn’t Do The Same For Me.” _

The controller jerked and the boss managed to hit his character and knock him down a good chunk of health. Dog looked over at him in concern,  _ “Ya alright over there?” _

Steve blinked his sockets, trying to stay concentrated. The dark ambience of the game flashed as the enemy attacked and Steve found himself staring down a familiar golden hallway. The enemy with soulless, red eyes slashed out at him and he moved, sending up an attack to block it. The horrible cold laughter echoed in his head as another attack on screen took his character down another chunk. His health was in the red and the blaring warning sound seemed endless.

He gripped the plastic controller till it made creaking noises as he doubled down. He managed to get in a few attacks till the enemy was almost dead. He rolled to avoid an attack and turned, only to be met with a devastating slash that took the rest of his health, his character slowly slumping to the ground. The smiling red eyed demon smiled back at him from the screen.

_ “You Lose Again, Brother.” _

Steve shuddered as Dog took the controller from him. Steve stared at the darkened screen, seeing the “YOU DUSTED” statement glaring back at him. What happened?! He shouldn’t have lost, this was his favorite game! He couldn’t fail at this, he already failed at too many things! His sockets began to sting with unshed tears. He was so tired of failing, so tired of it all. He felt hands cradling his face as Dog turned him from the tv to his concerned look.

_ “Hey, it’s alright. Look at me. It’s just a game, it don’ matter that you lost.” _

Steve didn’t obey at first, but eventually dragged his gaze to meet Dog’s. He was staring intently, searching his face for answers as to why the loss affected him so badly. Dog was no judge, but he couldn’t help but feel his sins crawling up his spine. Steve wanted to falter, to turn away, he wasn’t used to Dog looking...so serious. A tear he didn’t even know he was holding in, dripped down his face and Dog carefully wiped it away.

_ “It’s not the game is it? Is this about...yer brother?” _

Steve’s sockets grew wide and only then did he force himself out of Dog’s hands to look away. His soul was beating so hard in his chest, he didn’t want to be here, he didn’t want to discuss his brother, he just wanted to- His mind blanked when he felt Dog nuzzling him. Dog turned his face back to him and kissed gently while his other hand grasped his to rub circles in comfort.

The unshed tears could be held back no more and he cried as he coveted more kisses from Dog. Dog obliged and continued to brush the tears away and pepper him with kisses. Steve whined as Dog slid his mouth open, letting his tongue brush along his teeth, asking for permission. He obliged and opened, allowing his tongue to dip in and search for his. He panted as his tongue manifested to play and swirl around his. Dog’s free hand kept his face still and the other continued to rub him, running over the knuckles. 

Steve’s tears eventually ceased, leaving orange streaks down his face. Dog pulled away and Steve tried to follow and whined, wanting more. Dog slipped his tank off and used it to wipe the tear tracks from his face. He patted dry the tears that dampened the bandana around his neck. His thumb rubbed over the large star and he stared back at him with sympathy in his eye lights.

_ “‘M sure he knows ya tried. Can’t keep blaming yerself for somethin’ ya couldn’t change.” _

He reached up to where the tags hung around his neck. He picked one tag in particular and rubbed it with his thumb over the raised lettering, seemingly reminiscing something, or someone. _“Y’ can fight so hard and still lose someone. All ya got left are memories, but as long as ya got the memory, can they really be lost?”_

Dog let the tag fall to join the other, Steve could barely make out the worn names, but quickly put two and two together: Dog had a brother. A brother who wasn’t here anymore. A moment went by and Steve reached over and brushed across Dog’s cheekbone. He nuzzled it and took the hand and kissed it. Steve awkwardly squirmed as his cheekbones blazed orange and he rubbed the back of his head, not knowing how to segue the subject,  _ “so um, I know this is a bit forward after all...this, but can we...can we still-” _

Dog’s kiss silenced him again,  _ “ya wanna fuck? Heh, can’t say no to yer pretty face. ‘M surprised, but when have ya not done that to me?” _

Dog stood and stretched, popping out the kinks in his tired bones. Steve squeaked as Dog picked him up like he was nothing and proceeded to carry him up the stairs to his room. Dog kept his room fairly tidy, there were no clothes strewn about or trash anywhere. His Funko Pops stared back blankly from their boxes on the bookshelf on the wall. The bed was made and surprisingly big enough for the two of them. Steve couldn’t help a zing of jealousy at the bigger bed.

Those thoughts were dashed as Dog gently laid him on the side of the bed and warmly stared down at him. His hand stroked across his cheekbones in a sign of affection that brought the bright orange blush to Steve’s face. _ “So fuckin’ gorgeous when ya blush, ya look like sunshine to me.”  _

Steve’s whole skull brightened in that beautiful orange color at the compliment as Dog chuckled. He kissed him and reached down for the bottom of his hoodie, pulling it up and off him. Steve shivered, his newly formed ecto body trembling from the slight chill in the room. Dog folded his hoodie and placed it on his desk. _ “Don’ worry, we’ll get ya warmed up in no time.” _

Dog turned back to stare at Steve’s bare torso. He was so much smaller without the hoodie, looking so demure and reserved as he crossed his arms in front, seemingly hiding from him. His ecto was such a pretty orange color, his soft, plush tummy reminding him of those creamsicle pops they would get on a hot summer day. He placed a hand on his collarbone and pushed him back gently onto the bed. He could see his soul pulsing just beneath his ribcage. Steve was flushed, already panting slightly. 

Inside, Dog was ecstatic that Steve was submitting to him so easily. He thought he would enjoy the fight, but after last time, getting to have his way at his own pace was nice. He grabbed Steve’s hands and placed them to his sides, sliding his fingers between his as he hovered over him. He bent down and nuzzled his skull, kissing the warm cheekbone and sliding down to his cervical vertebra to lick. Steve’s breath hitched as his licks turned to nips and he bit down on his clavicle.

His hips thrusted on their own accord and Dog returned the movement by grinding him down into the bed. Dog grinned as Steve registered his dick just beneath his jeans, it had formed painfully hard the moment he dumped him on the bed. He knocked Steve’s legs apart to get better access and proceeded to slowly roll his hips into him. Steve whined, tears springing to his sockets. Dog was preventing him from thrusting up, he could only lay there and take the slow grinding.

_ “P-Please?” _

Dog had been grinding him for the better part of 5 minutes, taking in Steve’s soft moans and the way his face scrunched up each time he hit a special spot when he heard the near silent plea. He pulled his hips off and held him still.  _ “Please what? Gotta speak up if ya want somethin’.” _

He could tell Steve didn’t want to say anything, the way he averted his gaze and how his magic flushed brighter. He let go of one of his hands and forced him back to look at him. _“Do ya trust me, Stevie?”_

His sockets went wide, and Dog allowed him a moment to decide. Dog wasn’t going to do anything that Steve didn’t want to do. He would be disappointed if he declined sure, but consent was his priority. Steve took a few moments before he met his gaze and shook his head yes. It was better than no answer at all and Dog felt his tag wag happily as he smiled. _ “Very good. Ya safe here, Stevie. ‘M not gonna let anythin’ hurt ya. Now tell me, what do ya want?” _

Steve squirmed in his grip before muttering,  _ “I want...more.” _

Dog felt his dick twitch beneath his jeans as he growled. Answers would be rewarded. He stood and went for the belt on his jeans, teasing it open. Steve watched with an intense gaze as Dog unbuttoned and lowered the metal tab, sticking a hand into his jeans and pulled his cock free. He felt a burst of pride when Steve gasped. His dick was impressive, he supposed. Thick red magic coalesced into an impressive length that had rows of pliant barbs dotting down the shaft that heightened his partner’s pleasure as he thrusted into them. He palmed and gave himself a few hearty strokes, noting Steve’s twitch of his hips, almost miming his actions.

_ “Ya like? How much are ya likin’ this, I wonder?” _

He roughly placed a hand in the crotch of Steve’s shorts and rubbed, making Steve moan. He could feel plush, wet magic beneath his fingers and he growled again. Dog couldn’t wait any longer and sunk his claws into the cargo material, being careful to not snag on his delicate body. Beneath those cargo shorts were plush thighs and between, a juicy orange cunt...all for him. Dog was definitely drooling, absolutely pleased as punch to get to wreck him. He quickly shimmied out of his jeans till he was just as bare as he was, tail whipping about excitedly, and thought about where he’d like to start. It was obvious that all his staring was making Steve both uncomfortable and hornier as he started to close his legs.

_ “Quit starin’, you filthy mutt. ‘M not a piece of meat.” _

Steve tried to look mean, but Dog could see right through the thinly veiled rude remark. Steve didn’t process his emotions well and hid behind a wall of rudeness. Dog paid no mind to the cruel nickname, thinking how he could strip him of that mindset. He stared at the bandana and his mouth curled into a grin. Much to Steve’s surprise, he was suddenly yanked up by Dog’s magic, only inches away from his face now. Dog rubbed the bandana and thought for a moment. 

_ “Ya got a filthy mouth, ya know that? But it’s all bite and no heat. ‘M thinkin’ of gaggin’ ya, or maybe blindfold ya. Which would be more fun, I wonder?” _

Something akin to fear flashed through Steve’s eye lights as Dog shifted the bandana, making sure he kept it on him, but decided to lift it up and fold it back, to tighten it across Steve’s sockets. Steve whimpered at the lack of sight and jumped as Dog brushed across his cheekbone and offered assurance. 

_ “Easy now, I told ya I’d keep ya safe. Wouldn’t do anythin’ to harm ya. Just let me take care of ya.” _

He eased him back down on the bed and pulled him to the edge, forcing his legs back open. Dewy orange wetness clung to his thighs as the evidence of his arousal was put on display. Dog stared at his clawed finger and willed a thin barrier of magic to cover it and then trailed a line up those soft folds. He cursed as his finger was all but sucked inside, Steve crying out as Dog hurried to add another finger. He was slow and deliberate as he plunged his fingers in, moving them about and scissoring wide to make him ready for him.

Steve seemed to be past caring as his hands reached blindly, searching for purchase. They scrabbled at Dog’s arms, urging him on. Dog twisted his fingers and felt around for that sweet spot and rubbed intensely. Steve nearly rose off the bed, choking on a wail as his cunt convulsed around Dog’s fingers. That was one orgasm, just how many more would he get tonight?

He pulled his fingers free and admired the golden orange that covered them. He put them in his mouth and sucked lewdly watching as Steve writhed with aftershocks on the bed. He could see his cunt was clenching pitifully, still leaking that sweet orange-y goodness. He searched for something, his hands hitting the bed and his skull looking every which way, seemingly hoping the bandana would let loose some. Dog took pity and grabbed at one of the flailing hands. Steve gripped it tightly.

_ “‘M here, Stevie. Don’ ya worry. It’s only gonna get better from here.”  _

Still holding his hand, he yanked him to the side of the bed and lined his dick up with him. He growled as he let slid his dick between those soft, hot folds, collecting wetness to slicken his way in.  _ “Ooooooh fuck…” _ The first sensible words Steve had said in a hot minute. Dog rutted against him, growling as his dick twitched and dripped pre-come, mixing with Steve’s release.

_ “Ya ready, little Stevie?” _

Dog positioned himself and started pushing in, cursing at the heat and grip that surrounded his dick. Steve winced and moaned and Dog stopped, giving time to get used to his size. The barbs flexed and rubbed against his walls, causing Steve to squirm and take him in further. Dog shifted his hips in small circles, dragging himself along those fluttering walls and enjoying the view of Steve’s face twisted in pleasure. 

He withdrew and Steve cried out in anger, his teeth clacking.

_ “Why the fuck did you do that?! I was just getting into iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!” _

Dog slammed his hips and thrust his way in, catching Steve on the tail end of his gripe. There was a moment of silence as boney hips met boney hips. Steve’s cunt was spasming around him, tighter than a vice making Dog see stars. He instantly began snapping his hips, fucking Steve into the bed. Steve keened as his hands flailed, catching Dog’s rib cage and yanking him down. Dog moaned back as he continued to thrust, chasing his pleasure. Steve was rambling incoherent words, clutching him close. The bandana grew damp with Steve’s tears and Dog kissed him, shushing his cries.

_ “‘S good, so fuckin’ good. Just suckin’ me in an’ burnin’ me, Stevie.” _

Their union was almost overwhelming. Dog thrusts were getting sloppier, more vicious. Steve was nearly crushing his ribs in his grip, holding him close. Dog snaked a hand down between and rubbed Steve’s clit, spurning him on. Steve’s cries were nearly deafening beside his skull and like the trigger of a shotgun blast, he cried out as his pussy suddenly clamped and held his dick still, flooding him with hot, gushing magic. Dog was surprised when Steve opened his mouth and latched onto his neck, biting harshly with his blunted teeth.

Dog grunted as pleasure climbed his spine and with the sudden pain of Steve’s bite, the pressure reached its peak and he roared as he released his load in those last few hard thrusts. Steve seemed to orgasm again if the panicked fluttering around his still convulsing dick was anything to go by. His body was shaking with adrenaline and it was a struggle to not instantly collapse on top of him. Instead, he collapsed to the side and pulled Steve on top. They lay there for a bit, letting their breaths catch and for the excitement to come down. The bite on Dog’s neck throbbed pleasantly along with his pelvic region. His dick dismissed leaving a brightly painted region of red and orange. 

Steve hadn’t said anything yet and Dog wondered if it was too much. He reached for the bandana to loosen it and drag it back down to his neck. He saw the scar that wrapped around his vertebra, mentally placing that question on the back burner for another time. Beneath the blindfold, Steve’s eye lights were soft. He was staring at the tags around Dog’s rib cage. He picked both up and read the names, rubbing over the raised inscription. 

_ “Does it get any easier? To forgive yourself?” _

Dog...didn’t know if he could answer that truthfully.

_ “It’ll always be hard, Stevie. Knowin’ what ya know now an’ not bein’ able to go back to change things will never get easier. But I think yer worth forgiving.” _

Steve dropped the tags and stared up at him in shock. Then he dropped his skull and hugged him, tears dropping onto his ribcage that ended in tired sobs. Dog cradled him and patted him down his spine. He knew Steve held sins that he couldn’t even fathom, but then again, so did he. They were alike in more ways in one, but still so very different. Dog was intent on continuing to crack Steve from his shell, to show that you could be more than your failures. Grabbing the blanket and throwing it over the both of them, he snuggled Steve closer and kissed his skull as they drifted off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boy, this turned into something emotional, didn't it? lol Didn't think it'd go this way, but the more I thought about Steve's backstory and what little I know about Dog, they really are alike in some ways. Is Steve using sex as a way to achieve something pleasurable without his ghostly bro interfering? Probably. But, he can't really escape his issues and I think would form a sort of weird relationship out of desperation with Dog since he also has his own problems with the loss of his brother. Long winded way of saying: i wanted to write more sex, but also try and give a bit more meaning to Dog and Steve's relationship and for them to eventually have mutual good feels?
> 
> I'M SORRY, FANCY. I LOVE THESE CHARACTERS MORE THAN I THOUGHT ;_;


End file.
